Journal
by Everything16
Summary: ...Back...The innermost thoughts of our beloved Ephram. Ch. 8!
1. Default Chapter

Declaimer: I don't own any Everwood Characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: For everyone that read my Pure Bliss story, It is Completed. I felt is was dragging. But anyway I will continue to write about Ephrsion, but this story will not start out with them but eventually it will.  
  
Summary: Ephram's trying to find himself after certain events that broke his heart.  
  
*Story*  
  
So it finally happened. 6 months was longer than I thought it was last, but somehow I don't feel any repressed anger, I feel as though my heart is laying on the side of a curb, waiting for a rabies infested dog to come and make it lunch. I may be exaggerating but I can say one thing, I do miss her. My father gave me this journal so I could deal with any emotional imbalance I may have but I just think it's some ploy to make him seem like Father of the Year. But have to admit it does stop me from another episode of 'I hate you' which would end with me screaming up the stairs and acting like the immature child he want's me to be. Anyway, back to my initial topic: Madison. I've got to hand it to her, her breakup will go down in breakup history. First she told me that we should take a break from each other, then I see her letter of resignation on my kitchen table. When I go to her house to confront her about it, her unfriendly roommate tells me her got the record deal and to off. When I asked her where? Her response was 'Look, stalker boy, go back to playing dolls with your baby-sister.' Obviously she didn't realize my gender. But I found a note under their 'Welcome' mat. It was from Madison. It read:  
  
Dear Ephram,  
  
I knew you'd stop by here, so I wrote this letter explaining why I left. First of, why'd you even bother asking her where I went, did you really think she'd tell you? Second, I want to say that I didn't just take off because I didn't want to see you, actually it has nothing to do with you, it just my band may finally make it big and we weren't getting anywhere in Everwood, so we took the record and began starving musicians in the Big City. Finally I want to say, your the most profound and mature 16 year old I've ever meet and I hope someday we can be together, when it's not as illegal. And by Big City, I mean New York. Also I don't think your getting anything by being there either.  
  
  
  
Love Always,  
  
Madison  
  
Love HA!  
  
Well, as some famous dead person once said "All good things must come to an end."  
  
A/n: Aren't I cynical? Review-Please and Thank you. 


	2. Unexpected News

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood Characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed. Kohlbits, we shared the same mind, if you know what I mean. :}  
  
Summary: Ephram may see 'she who shall not be named' sooner than he thinks.  
  
*Story*  
  
I wonder what I should start this of as? I been I could say Dear but that sounds feminine and it's not like this a a 8 year old dairy. And dear may give people the impression that I'm gay, which would just increase their already flaring assumptions (i.e., my tight pants). I wonder if anyone has ever said Dear Journal? Probably but to me its a waste of time, too many letter and it's not as catchy, so I guess I leading to Dear huh? No! I'll just leave it as is. Besides this is pointless I have other issue I'd like to attend to. (Now I've sacrum to expressing my thoughts to a sheet of paper, what is my life coming to?) So I was Watching Harry Potter with Delia the other day and I got a brilliant idea. Instead of saying Madison I should say 'She who shall not be named.' One, it makes me sound more British, even thought I rather be Canadian. Two, it gives me a sense of closure with the breakup. And Three, it doesn't get as many stares from people when I say it. What I've realized is people know more about me than I do. I mean I had no idea people actually cared or knew for that matter that me and Madison were together. We rarely went out. Then again when your only friend is the most popular guy in a town of 50, what can you expect? Well, I'm off now because people are beginning to stare? Can't a guy write during his study period?  
  
*In my room with a pillow over my head, trying to keep from deafening the whole community*  
  
Let me tell you the whole story. See at dinner. in between bites of beef, my father kept dropping hints about vacationing, so I assume he wants to take Delia on some father-daughter activities in the mountains. But was I ever wrong. Later that night when I was sitting at the table doing my homework, he comes up to me and tells me that Delia and I are going to spent summer in New York! Of all places New York! I calmly say? New York? Why? He rambles on for hours about being with our family and seeing old friends. First of, I didn't have friends. Okay so I did but I bet they forgot all about me. Second, why can't our family come to us? But instead of arguing the fact that Madison is in New York and I can't possibly see her NOW, in me condition. I say Sure dad that's fine. And walk away. subtle. I don't think this writing thing is helping. I could really use a dose of 'i hate you' right about now.  
  
All for now.  
  
-Ephram  
  
Oh and, do you think he knows that Madison is there and he's trying the get me back for everything I've done to him? Nah.  
  
*Book replies*  
  
It's probably Karma.  
  
Ah! What you know?  
  
A/n: What do ya think? Review-Pelase and Thank you.  
  
Oh and the book isn't magic, it's Ephrams subconcience. 


	3. Grandparents

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
Summary: Ephram comes face to face with 'She who must not be named.'  
  
A/N: Thanks for all who reviewed. I don't update a lot because sometimes I think I'm writing to nothing but a screen but I try my best. Oh, months have passed and Delia is twelve and Ephram's Seventeen.  
  
*Story*  
  
"I think you should say dear." Delia said staring out at the white clouds which hid the sun.  
  
''Why? Doesn't it sound a bit femine?" Ephram said looking down at his brown journal.  
  
"No." She said firmly, she was obviously getting annoyed, Ephram had asked her the same question about 101 times since they've been on the plane.  
  
"Okay, Okay it's not femine but why should I say 'dear?' Your creative think of something else."  
  
"First of all, 'dear' is a widely used phrase. Secondly, I refuse to use any once of my creative mind to help you feel less feminine, because just having a dairy or journal is feminine in some cases. Thirdly, If you ask me one more question on this entire flight I will have a ulsur."   
  
And with that she put her head phones on and leaned her head on the side of the window.  
  
Dear Journal:  
  
I am now a the flight to doom. *Book rolls eyes* Well, no I'm just headed to New York were the love of my life is and in between ignore Grandpa Chuck, I'll have to dodge every tall, blonde I see. Well, a really cute saturates is rolling by, I wonder if I should wake up Delia. Nah I don't want a repeat of 'shut the yell up.'  
  
-Ephram  
  
"There they are." Delia said pointing in the direction of our Grandparents.  
  
"Oh, here we go."  
  
'Don't even start, they, don't know how immature you can be so please don't ruin it. Try not to speak that much."   
  
"When'd you get so smart?"  
  
  
  
"You insult my intelligence, don't you?'  
  
"Apparently. I guess cynicalness runs in our family."  
  
She rolled her eyes. Then, came their Grandmother screaming across the entire airport.  
  
*Grandparents convo*  
  
"Is that them? I told you I should have worn my glasses."  
  
"Calm down, it's them, why's that boy dressed like that? I told you we should have never let them go with that mad scientist."  
  
"He's a doctor, and he's their father, now, cheers up and greet them."  
  
*Finally together in the middle of the airport*  
  
"How are you two? How was the flight? How you've ground." She said frantically hugging them both.  
  
Ephram kept him mouth shut and had Delia to all the talking.  
  
"How are you boy," His Grandfather said shaking his hand.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
"Speak when your spoken to."  
  
"He's a little jet-lagged." Delia jumped in.  
  
"Well, in that case we should get you two home. Chuck get their bags. C'mon."  
  
Ephram and his grandfather carried the bags to their car, a gray, 1960 Mustang.  
  
"Do you drive boy?"  
  
"Yeah, a good friend of mine taught me."  
  
Delia shot a look at him.  
  
They piled into the car.  
  
"What was that?" Delia said in a hush as the car took off.  
  
"I had to answer the man, he was beginning to think I was a mute."  
  
'If only you were. Look, here are the rules, don't bring up Madison at any cost, act as normal as possibly, try not to piss them off, and please don't say something stupid."  
  
"What's the matter with you?'  
  
"Just remember what I said."  
  
She went back to her head phones. He began to write.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
So, I'm here. No sign of Madison. Grandpa Chuck is being the usual ass, I could never understand how my mother could actually be the spawn a Lieutenant Chuck. Obviously she inherited all of Grandma Rose's genes.  
  
Delia, Is acting oddly weird. The way she acted, you think I destroyed one of her many New York Yankee hats. I decided to not ask her about it. She's twelve now, she most be having teenage mood swings.  
  
*Interruption*  
  
"You keep a dairy Boy?"  
  
Ephram ignores him. But overhears when he says, "I told you they should have never left the state, it's turn the boy into a fricken' pussy."  
  
"Chuck, I warning you, if you don't behave-'  
  
He got back to his writing.  
  
I don't think Grandpa knows my name, he's been saying boy this entire time and it's driving me mad. And the guys such a macho Dick. How could Grandma Rose be married to this man? This, is why Dad didn't make us come here before now. Christ. I should put my seat belt on, this man is mad, is he trying to kill us? I've been gone from this state way too long.  
  
-Ephram  
  
A/N: Please review, it would make be feel like I'm not talking to myslef. 


	4. Merry Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood Characters, though I wished I owned Gregory Smith.  
  
A/N: You can all tell me when the Shut the hell up.  
  
Summary: Ephram see's 'She who mush not be named' for reel.  
  
*Story*  
  
When they arrived at their Grandparents pent house of Upper East Side Manhattan, Ephram had a sense of belonging in the air. Not that he belonged at their house or that the air smelted good. Actually it smelt of Kool cigarettes and Pumpkin pie.  
  
'You all can get settled in, while I go make a snack.'  
  
'This place is a lot to look at.' Ephram said under his breath.  
  
'Yeah, and you can't touched any of it.' Chuck said creeping up behind him.  
  
'Like I would.'  
  
Actually I don't think that even standing in the house was safe. Everything was made of glass and everything was worth over a hundred at the least. Ephram wondered what they'd do if their was an earthquake. Like earthquakes would happen in New York, that was part of it's appeal. Ephram unpacked in silenced, when he was done he refuse his Grandmothers offer of a piece of pie and told them he'd be out for a walk.  
  
'Been here 2 seconds and already thinks he can prance around New York.' He heard his grandfather say as he went though the door.  
  
He didn't know where he was going but he new the neighbor hood pretty well, having only live a few blocks away. After a few blocks he decided to take a stroll through Central Park. Well, Central Park didn't look like the Central Park her knew. It had turned in a teen infested orgy. With everyone breathing thing from 12-20 sucking lips with a partner. He decided his best bet was to stay home and listen to music the whole 62 days he'd be there. When he returned home their was a note from his grandparents saying their taking Delia to a movie and they'll be back later. As he was about to sit down the phone rang.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hi Mrs. Simpson?'  
  
'No, Ephram her grandson.'  
  
'Ephram, Ephram Brown?'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'It's Mrs. Petclear, you may not remember me but I'm Will's Mom.'  
  
It suddenly clicked. Ephram and Will had been best friends for all of their life's, Mrs. Petclear had been a close friend of the family when Ephram's Mom died, they became distant I suppose they thought it'd me better to ignore the situation. Will and Ephram talked a bit for the first couple of months, then eventually they too became distant.  
  
'Oh, how is Will?'  
  
'He's good actually he's home if you'd like to talk to him, or better yet how about you come over, I'm sure your Grandmother won't mind. I could not believe I forgot you'd be coming to town for the summer. Well, here's Will.'  
  
He handed the phone to Will.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Hey'  
  
'Ephram? Hey man what's good?'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
Will and Ephram always varied in certain styles like clothing and music and apparently now, language.  
  
'What's up?'  
  
'I'm good.'  
  
'Word. So you coming over?'  
  
'Sure I'll be their soon.'  
  
They hung up. Ephram thought to himself, at least I'll have a human my age, even if we seem completely different. He left a note and as soon as he went to open the door he knocked over a woman by the door.  
  
'Oh, I so sorry.' He said apologizing.  
  
'No big.'  
  
He looked up to find, known other than 'She who must not be named.'  
  
A/n: So they finally meet what do you think? Please don't leave me hanging. It'll get better I promise. 


	5. Attention

Before Your Get Your Hopes Up (yeah right) This is not a chapter. I was thinking about taking a break from writing Everwood stories because a) I don't think anyone is reading this and b) I need a break. I know the WB is doing the same thing to all of us as I am to you but I just don't think this story is getting the same response as the last one did. Which leads me to believe that if I don't take a break I'll completely ruin any skills I may have left. But if there are people out there that think I should continue you can review and tell me why. For those who think I should shut the hell up you can review telling be why as well. And for those who don't give a damn you can disregard this entire thing.  
  
Thank you for your time,  
  
A Fellow Everwood fan. 


	6. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood Characters I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: For all who wanted me to continue writing this is for you. Thank You.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
He looked up to find 'She who must not be named.'  
  
*Story*  
  
"Ephram?' She said rising to her feet.  
  
He looked at her as if she was a figment of his extremely over active imagination.  
  
'Hello?' She said waving her hand in front of her.  
  
'Sorry.' He said shaking his head.  
  
'How are you?'  
  
'Same as I was before you left and you?'  
  
'Fine, umm about that.'  
  
'Don't worry about it, already forgotten.'  
  
'Yeah, so what are you doing here?'  
  
'I could ask you the same thing.'  
  
'Well, Mrs. Simpson asked me to baby-sit for her grand daughter.'  
  
'Oh so were back in the same situation once again.'  
  
'What?' She said obviously confused.  
  
'Mrs. Simpson is my Grandmother. So the little girl is Delia.'  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
'Are you fo' reel?'  
  
'I see you've gotten the lingo down.' He smiled.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
'Well, I gotta go, See you when I see you.'  
  
'Ephram?'  
  
He just walked away.  
  
*Will's house*  
  
'Ephram, how have you been, God it's been so long, how Delia and Andy how's he?' Mrs. Petclear was tightly hugging Ephram and talking hastily.  
  
'Everyone fine, how are you?'  
  
'Fine, thank you. I'll get Will.'  
  
Ephram stood there and waited till he saw a baggy pants, X-large Sean John shirt with a NETS hat walk toward him. Underneath the all that gear he saw his old friend Will.  
  
'What up man?' He said greeting him with he normal gangster handshake. Ephram not sure of what to do just went along with it.  
  
'I'm good.'  
  
'Well, boys,' Mrs. Petclear said, 'I have to run an errand, help yourselves to anything and Ephram it was a pleasure seeing you again.'  
  
'Bye.' They said.  
  
'So dogg what really good?'  
  
At the back of his mind Ephram thought that Will and Bright would get along perfect.  
  
'I'm gunna have some company tonight you up for that?'  
  
'Yeah I'm cool.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
'But what about your Mom?'  
  
'She probably wont be back till late beside she don't care what I do.'  
  
'Oh. Where's your sister?'  
  
'What's with the questions dogg? Melonie will be here soon, just relax, breathe.'  
  
They chilled in Will's room till they heard the door open. They went to go see who it was when Ephram's eyes beheld a sight of beauty.  
  
He didn't realize he was staring till she spoke.  
  
'Hey, is something wrong?'   
  
'Yeah dogg what are you looking at.'  
  
'Aw, aw nothing. Sorry.'  
  
'Melonie, it's Ephram, remember?'  
  
'No, but hey.'  
  
Ephram stood unsure.  
  
'What we doing tonight?' She asked.  
  
'A few of my friends are coming over, some band, I dunno I heard they were good.  
  
'Good, some of the girls are coming to chill, make your you get the usual.' She said raising her eyebrows.  
  
'Which what of your friends are coming?'  
  
'None that want you. Ephram your staying?'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
'Good.'  
  
She walked away. Her yellow shirt swaying in the wind.  
  
'Pick your jaw up and lets set up.'  
  
They cleared all the furniture into the other living room.  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
'Ah, that's the band, they need to set up, can you get it for me?'  
  
'Sure.'  
  
He opened the door.  
  
And once again saw 'She who must not be named.'  
  
A/n: Sorry I took so long to update. My boyfriend is sick and I must nurse him to health. l0l. To make it up to you I'm making a new fic. Check it out. 


	7. Hiatus

I hate to have to do this to you guys AGAIN. But, the story is going on a hiatus. Now before you throw stones I'll explain. I have another Everwood story, that is Ephrsion, that I really want to work on. Trust me you wont even miss this story once I start the other one. I'm sorry and I hope you guys will read the new one. Thanks for all the reviews and a great first half.  
  
-Rochelle 


	8. Fitting In

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Everwood characters, I just merely let my mind wonder.  
  
A/N: She's back! I'm sorry for ending Protection like that, but trust me Protection II will be worth it. (I'll try to have that my next week.) Journal no longer on hiatus. Whoop Whoop!  
  
Summary: Madison has competition for Ephram's heart and vice versa.  
  
*FlashBack*  
  
And once again saw 'She who must not be named.'  
  
*Story*  
  
'Ephram?' She said laughing  
  
'Are you stalking me?'   
  
'You wish.'  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
'We always play for Will. He has the best parties.'  
  
Will walked up to them.  
  
'Madison.'  
  
He leaned over and kissed her intensely.  
  
Ephram looked away.  
  
'What's up baby girl?'  
  
'Nada.'  
  
'Well, you know I'm not one to miss business with pleasure so I'll holla at ya lata.'  
  
He walked away.  
  
'What was that?' Ephram asked.  
  
'Nothing.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
He walked away to find Will. When he did, he found Melonie as well. Again, his stomach did a roller coaster. He didn't know what it was about her that intimated him so. Perhaps it was her long legs in that short Pink pleated skirt. Or the pink halter that hung low. Or maybe it was the way her hair danced whenever she moved. He broke out of the gaze just before she looked up.  
  
'Hey.' She greeted him. 'I didn't think you were really staying.'  
  
'Don't sound too pleased.'  
  
'Well, this really isn't your scene.'  
  
He stood their not sure of what to say. Will spoke up.  
  
'Maybe you could do my man a favor and hook him up?'  
  
'I think I could try something.' She said examining him.  
  
'Wait, Will I wanted-'  
  
'C'mon, your in good hands.' She said pulling him toward Will's room.  
  
She looked though his closet, muttering to herself, until she found something.  
  
'Aha! This would be perfect.' She pressed a black long sleeve against his chest.  
  
'I-I Don't-'  
  
'And this.' She said giving him a black ENYCE sweat pants. 'That will work perfect.'  
  
He looked down. Shaking his head from side to side.  
  
'Oh c'mon Ephram. Please.'  
  
'Nope.'  
  
'Please.' She begged.  
  
'Uh uh.'  
  
'Do it for me.'  
  
He paused. Those words made him feel trapped, almost hypnotized.  
  
'All right.'  
  
'Yes! Yes!' She screamed. Jumping up and down. 'Go on.'   
  
'Where's the bathroom?'  
  
'Probably occupied by mindless druggies by now. Just change here.'  
  
'Aren't you gunna-'  
  
'Ephram please, It's nothing I haven't seen before.'  
  
He signed deeply. Something about this girl made him weak. He reluctantly stripped down to his Calvin Kline boxers. When he was done she said, 'Has anyone told you black is your color? You look hot!'  
  
He smiled sheepishly.  
  
'Now lets go party.' She dragged him to the living room, directly in front of the band.  
  
She began grinding next to him. He felt uncomfortable and not sure of what to do.  
  
As if reading his thoughts she said, 'Don't worry, I'll do everything, just stand there and look cute.'  
  
She began to dance around him, seductively. He followed her with his eyes. Until he saw Madison looking down at them, from above the stage.  
  
A/n: Until next time. 


End file.
